


【哥红】套路为王 1-3

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 有点搞笑的轻喜剧，闹了乌龙的学生莫同讲师贺，快速约会、成为一对的欢喜故事。





	【哥红】套路为王 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> 有点搞笑的轻喜剧，闹了乌龙的学生莫同讲师贺，快速约会、成为一对的欢喜故事。

正文

01当你发现约的炮友是？ 

莫关山在某同城男性交友网上约了个人。准确来说，约了个炮友。

身为一名混荡江湖二十一载却从未尝过情欲滋味的纯情富X代，若不是被损友的每日挑衅给逼急了，莫关山也不会想到如此法子，急着把自己的处男身献出去。

跟聊天栏里那群一言不合就脱裤子的小gay不同，莫关山顶着个所谓的北欧性冷淡风头像，从不主动搜人聊天，也不主动回话，就连动态也是一周更新一次的那种。百八十个人在他的印象板里给他贴上了“高冷”的标签，但只有莫关山自己一个人知道，自己不是高冷，而是怂得被迫高冷。

莫小少爷十五岁就发现自己的性取向不一样。当班上年纪相仿的男生成群结队地躲在昏暗的房间里对着电子屏上的童颜巨乳喘息撸管的时候，莫关山闻着那股浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙气息，不消一会儿就可以达到高潮。他起初觉得自己像个变态，但后来在网上匿名问了许多人之后，他才知道这是正常的，是基因的选择，并且不受个人控制。

这样的认知让莫关山度过了一个早熟的青春时代，他虽然还是维持着原来的生活方式，但与同性之间总是保持着适当的距离，不过分亲密也不过分疏远，给人一副害羞内敛的感觉。

上了大学以后，随着眼界的开阔和交际节奏的变化，莫关山不仅交到了与自己性向相同的朋友，在情感和欲望上也有了进一步的需求。

当然，想是一回儿事，做又是实打实的另一回儿事。虽说莫关山不是清心寡欲的那类人，但大多时候他都是靠着自己的“黄金右手”排解烦忧。

按道理说，莫小少爷样貌身材都不赖，怎么也不像是落了单的，但弯弯绕绕好几年，他确实也没有谈到称心的。那些人要不就是贪他的钱，要不就是一边吊着他，一边四处撩骚。期间也不是没有碰到过合适的，但纵然莫关山有心发展，临到头却总是无疾而终。

也许是失望的次数过多，莫关山不再追求情感上的满足。到了今天，他下狠心约人打炮，也不过是想在体验过后，把欲望那道闸门关好，收心为未来做打算罢了。

他想得通透，便没有要退缩的意思。

寻常装扮，独自一人去往富丽堂皇的酒店。莫关山嘴里嘟囔着房间号，进了电梯，按了楼层。

指示灯闪烁，数字跳转，电梯最终停在6楼。莫关山整了整衣领衣摆，阔步朝前走去。

他在宽阔的走廊上绕了好几圈，把门牌逐一看过，犹疑间似是看到心中的数字，便走过去，扭捏了半天，才下定决心按铃。

——6023，6023……他开了门我是先打个招呼，还是先进去？

莫关山思索着，下一秒厚重的大门就被人从里面打开。

四目相对，莫关山张大了嘴，瞪大了眼，为“我的约炮对象竟是我的学院老师”这件事感到持续性震惊。门内，贺呈眼里也有小小波澜掀过，但随后就恢复了平静。

他单手撑着门框，深蓝色的衬衫只系两个扣子，小麦色的胸膛在柔软布料下若隐若现，肌肉线条起伏流畅，透露着一股莫名的色气性感。

与门前站立着的散发着少年气的莫关山不同，他浑身上下都显示着他的成熟强健，不仅五官阳刚英俊，就连气质身材都是极富侵略性，让人无法忽视的那种。

“贺老师。”莫关山苦哈哈地打了个招呼。

他想都没想过，巧合的力量是如此之强大，让他随随便便约个炮都能约上自己的大学讲师。

虽然这种事本来也是你情我愿，但不经意间就掌握了师长不一般的私生活小秘密，假若谈不拢，保不齐会陷入一个无比尴尬的境地，然后发生危险的事情。期末挂科和被人灭口，莫关山哪个都不想选，他只想立马回家注销自己的账户啊摔！

被自己逐步深入的联想恐吓住，莫关山默然，身子微微一侧，两只脚不约而同对上廊道出口，一副“您要是不介意我可以给您表演一个快速消失的蹩脚魔法”的开溜架势。

贺呈抱着胳膊立在门前，看了眼皮笑肉不笑的男生，转头又走回房内。莫关山一时间拿捏不准他的心思，心里又惧又怕，两条腿在宽松牛仔裤的遮掩下，默默发抖。

终归迈出了一步，当然，不可能是跑路。莫关山关上门，老半天才挪到男人面前，左顾右盼，两只手垂在身侧，也不知道要怎么摆才合适。

贺呈也不看他，自顾自解完了衣服的扣子，露出漂亮的人鱼线和块状分明的腹肌。莫关山随意一瞟，视线就无法转移。他兀自咽了下口水，原本七上八下悬着的心立马坠入太平洋深处，卷进漩涡暗流，溺毙沉沦。

“怎么了？”贺呈问他。

莫关山强忍着鼻子里的痒意，忽地扭头转身，深沉道，“老师，我们这样不太好。”

没有看到男人的表情，莫关山只觉空气一下子冷冻成冰，心脏随之咔嚓咔嚓裂了几瓣。

又是悉悉索索衣服布料摩擦的声音，莫关山以为男人被气得想霸王硬上弓，把裤子也脱了。本着坚守底线、誓不违背伦理道德的原则，莫关山几乎是立马往前蹿了几步，握住了门把手。

“老师，我有篇报告没写完，先回去了。”

刚想开门，一条长臂就大力抵住门板，拦住了莫关山的去路。男人站在他身后，把他罩在怀里，不疾不徐问道，“跑什么？”

汗毛高竖，莫关山心里拔凉拔凉的，腿一软直接坐到了地上。

“老……老师，您就当我之前说的放屁，我……身……身体不舒服，就……就不打扰您了。”

他欲哭无泪，脑门上布满细密的汗珠，像极了十七八岁缩在沙发看《咒怨》时被人从后面吓了一跳，好半天没缓过神的样子。

贺呈好一会儿没说话，在莫关山濒临崩溃之际，握住他的肩，把人转了过来。

“看着我。”

莫关山哪敢看？怕一睁眼面对的就是男人的裸体，蓄势待发的老二。他更不敢说的是，在这种情况下，他的阳根竟然兴奋得已是半勃起的状态，要不是裤子宽大，恐怕早就出洋相了。

贺呈皱着眉，又重复了一次，语气强硬，“看着我！”

莫关山不得已，眼睫毛颤巍，水润的眸子半睁，俯视地面。只听一声叹息，对面的人伸手过来，不容分说地抬起他的下巴，力度不大，却有些霸道。

视线交汇，莫关山惊诧地看着穿戴完好的贺呈，上下扫视了好几遍，最后确认他只是换了件衣服。

“你来酒店做什么？”男人托着莫关山细软的下巴肉，蹲了下来。

“还找到了我的房间？”

莫关山脑子短路地盯着他胸口看，没接上话。

两人靠得很近，距离不过十几公分，贺呈刚刚追他追得急，这下是衣衫大敞，一个扣子也没系，胸腹贴在莫关山眼前，肆无忌惮地勾引着他的目光。

莫关山也是男人，打球时裸着上身在他面前晃悠的，不在少数。但偏偏没有谁的身体能这样刺激到他，让他轻易被挑起情欲，浑身发热，绵软无力。

温热的感觉从鼻间溢出，莫关山下意识去摸，手放到跟前仔细一看，沾满了黏腻的红色血液。他羞红了整张脸，想随手抹去，结果那里越流越畅快，止都止不住。这下是真的丢脸丢大发了，他闭着眼睛哀叹。

贺呈显然也被吓到，但毕竟头脑灵光，思维敏捷，二话不说伸手绕到莫关山脑后，抱住他脖子往下拉，让他仰着头。

“仰着，不要动。”

然后，男人起身快步走到床头柜，拿着包抽纸回来。纸巾一张一张擦过莫关山的鼻子，待擦拭干净后，两根细长条塞进鼻孔，堵住了那长流不停的通道。

莫关山认命地看着四四方方的雪白天花板，由着贺呈忙活。

“老师，我想回家。”声音低低地，夹杂点鼻音，委屈得很。

贺呈刚想帮他擦手，听到他的话动作一顿，拿着纸巾胡乱抹了两下。

“等血止了再回去。”

莫关山收了声，整个人都乖了下来，阖着眼皮也不知道是不是又躲进了爪哇岛。

沉默呵！沉默！不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中……自闭！

折腾了半个多小时，贺呈终于放他离开。几乎是逃着，头也不回，莫关山扔下一句“谢谢老师，我先走了”，就跟只兔子似的，奔向了电梯间。

出了酒店几百米，一阵急促的铃声从口袋传来。莫关山慌乱地打开手机，刚想接电话，就看到好几条消息弹跳出来。

“宝贝，你在哪？”

“我到酒店了。”

“你怎么还没到？”

“6032没走错吧？”

“……”

“不想做就直说嘛，害我白等那么久，拜拜了您。”

犹如晴天霹雳，莫关山看了好几遍，脸都绿了！天知道有什么比“约炮走错房间误以为老师是自己的约炮对象然后出糗”还要气人的吗摔！

铃声还在不间断地夺命催魂，莫关山猛戳接听，发出一个气盖山河的“喂”，待对面的人开口说话，莫关山又是肠子悔青，恨不得打自己两巴掌问自己为何如此暴躁？

来电的是贺呈，一个存有自己所教学生所有号码的绝世好老师。

“你还没告诉我……”

莫关山连忙真诚道，“老师，我是不小心闯入，我不知道那里住的是您，对不起。我保证我说的句句属实，绝无谎言！我这边还有事，老师我先挂了，老师拜拜。”

整串话说完，莫关山竟没有秃噜嘴说错任何一个字。他挂了电话，站在花坛边上，生平第一次觉得自己有播音主持的天赋。但同时，莫关山也明白，自己肯定没有成功过关，因而周一的那三节证券投资学绝对是肉眼可见的悲惨。

抬头望天，莫小少爷摇摇头，落寞地走了。

 

02 所谓“记仇”

周一五教203，教室里被人塞得满满当当，过道上也坐满了自带小板凳听课的学生。

贺老师的人气不用多说，一年一度全国高校教师风采榜前十，不仅把校内女生迷得四仰八叉，连带着外校的，也跟着沦陷。

学院给贺老师安排的教室永远是可容纳一百五十多个人的阶梯大教室，除了真正要上该门课的学生，剩余的位置都由其他专业的学生霸占。即使听不懂，大家也都不约而同，十分专注地盯着讲台上的PPT......旁边站着的人看。

莫关山弯着腰从后门进来，借着前边的人影打掩护。前一晚，他来来回回想着酒店里发生的事，后半夜才不堪其扰疲倦睡去。闹钟没响，自己又是在外独居没人叫起，莫关山一直睡到九点，第二节快要下课时才火急火燎地跑到教室。

好在人多可壮胆，因着没了位置，莫关山直接在后排窄窄的过道里搂着包“打坐”，伏低身子，隐在角落，心道贺呈想要抓他恐怕也是难上加难。好兄弟群聊里连滴几声，莫关山快速打字，赶紧询问今天有没有点到。得到了心中盼望的答案，莫小少爷靠在墙边，傻傻地笑了起来。

这时，铃声一响，贺呈做了收尾，被麦克放大的磁性声音传到莫关山耳朵，惹得他又不自觉想起那天贺呈裸露胸膛，跟他说话的样子。细细想了一阵，鼻间似乎又有鲜血溢出，莫关山急忙伸手捂住，但指腹触碰之处格外干净，没有任何咸腥液体流淌。

“莫关山。”

——是有人喊他吗？莫关山心想。

把手放下，头刚抬起，清晰的声音再度传来，“莫关山出来一下。”

贺呈找他！这下是一盆冷水从头倾至尾，莫关山什么混乱心思都倒缩回去，无影无踪了。他无措地站起身，就看到男人站在前排，手里拿着一沓纸张，凝视着他所在的位置。当下，莫关山头脑里两个大字来回闪过——完了。

不敢慢悠悠磨蹭，莫关山在众人的注目礼下，飞快地闪出教室，跑到前门，跟在贺呈身后进了教师休息室。

小房间里只有他们两个，头顶上的墨绿吊扇正“嗡嗡”地转动，莫关山吹着风，后背凉飕飕一片，冷汗滚啊滚，沿着脊椎骨一路滚到裤腰，在上面留下淡淡的水痕。

“你迟到了。”贺呈饮了口茶水，手上的书页被翻得哗啦啦响。

“老师我错了。”

莫关山垂着头，腰背挺拔，典型的认错必备站姿。他盯着地面，脑子里填满了乱七八糟的想法，现下，他已经做好了草拟遗书的准备，只希望贺呈下手时果断一些，给他个痛快。

“下周学校有个讲座汇报，我要请一名本专业的同学上台做个简单演讲，你做做准备，稿子我下课拿给你。”

莫小少爷慌了，头猛抬高，欲言又止半天，才憋出一句，“老师，我话废，做不了。”

贺呈敲了敲桌面，偏着头看他，似是回忆，“那天通电话你说得可利索了，怎么会是话废呢？放心，小演讲，几百字而已，一小会儿就过去了。”

见过记仇的没见过那么记仇的，莫关山这下是踢到了铁门板，只能自个儿生闷气。他情绪一下子低落下来，只能硬着头皮答应。

贺呈起身揉了揉他脑袋，虽然神色无比温和，是副纯良模样，但却让莫关山避如蛇蝎。纵使心有不甘，却还是要屈服于威压之下，莫关山嘴巴紧闭，眉毛微蹙，更忧郁了。

男人瞧见他的脸色，不由笑道，“有那么怕吗？我也在上面站着呢。”

“怕。”怕得要死，莫关山心里补充。

“你有空了去办公室找我，我可以多给你做些指导，到时候就好了。”贺呈的目光掠过他饱满粉润的唇，又望向浅色的眼眸。

“回去吧，要上课了。”

莫关山点点头，脚步匆匆，一下子就消失在贺呈视线范围内。

第三节课上得飞快，莫关山没听进去多少，戴着耳机在后边听歌，试图缓解堆积的忧愁。课后，他趴伏在总算空出来的座位，看着一堆人围在讲台上冲贺呈问问题，偏着脑袋不知何年何月，差点就睡过去。

雪白稿纸轻轻刮过莫关山的脸颊，他转过头，看见贺呈站在旁边，臂弯搭着外套，嘴角噙着笑意，帅气得发光。莫关山还懵着，眼睛迷蒙，大脑还没转过弯来，贺呈又刮了一下他的鼻尖，纸张边缘虽不锋利，但剐蹭肌肤那一刻，让莫关山心尖都颤动了起来。快速接过纸张收到包里，莫关山耳根泛红，“噌”地一下从座位站起，同贺呈拉开距离。

“没什么事，我......我去吃饭了，老师。”脚已经迈出座位，只要贺呈一声令下，他就可以逃离这里。

偏偏没有如愿，男人率先走出去，话语声落在身后，“一起吃吧，我请你。”

莫关山揪着背包带，犹豫片刻，还是跟了上去。贺呈显然在等他，走得很慢，只是几步，莫关山就走到了他身旁，跟他并肩同行。

说是请，贺呈肯定是要让他吃得正式，于是开着车把人载去餐厅吃了一顿极好的，才送他回家。路上，饱餐过后的莫关山摸着圆鼓鼓的小肚子靠在后座，偷瞄前边打着方向盘的男人，莫名觉得自己好像也不是那么气了。或许，这就是美食的力量吧。莫小少爷又是一叹。

大三的课程相较于以往少了些，除了后两天满课，一周里空闲时间并不少。莫关山每天都要看许多遍那篇五百多字的演讲稿，边念边背，两天不到就把每个字都牢记于心了。不过，他主要忧心的不是能不能背牢的问题，而是到时候面对着那么多人，怯场了怎么办？这无异于公开处刑嘛。

莫关山惆怅地看着手机里新添的贺呈的联系方式，点开又关闭，点开又关闭。最后按捺不住，还是拨通了电话。大约十秒，那头就有了些声响，莫关山摸了摸鼻子，尽量用平常的语气说话，“老师，我是莫关山，您在听吗？”

断续了几秒，贺呈慵懒的声线才缓缓传来，“嗯，在呢。”

那压低了的沙哑声音的主人仿佛就贴在莫关山耳道说话，酥酥麻麻的，让人心底发痒。强忍着身体里升腾起的某种反应，莫关山把手机拿远，开了免提，才继续道，“老师，我把稿子背完了。但是......我有点怕上台演讲。”

“你做得很好。”贺呈先是夸奖了他一句。

“上面的名词概念大致都懂吗？”

莫关山想了想，翻了一下手边的稿子，“还行，配合书本可以理解。”

贺呈笑了一下，而后莫关山听到玻璃杯轻撞的声音，“你要不要过来当面演讲一下，我给你当观众。”

“我......”莫关山扯出一个完美的假笑，“觉得我先找同学帮忙听一下，比较好，就不麻烦老师您了。”

“嗯，那你加油，有什么不会的再给我打电话。”

“谢谢老师。”

挂断电话，莫关山呈大字状瘫倒在床上，稿纸被他压上床铺时掀起的气流吹飞到地上，孤零零地，不受主人疼爱。

 

03 缓解紧张的最佳方式

余下几天，莫关山不时邀人围观演讲，刻苦用心的程度惊得他拜把子的兄弟都按着他问是不是被人夺了舍。被折磨得心力交瘁的莫关山，趴在桌上，无力回应。

到了讲座汇报的日子，莫关山连早餐都没吃，就跑去学校等待。

贺呈也是很早就到教室，刚开了门就发现最后一排底下冒着个珊瑚色脑袋，地上扔着一个不大不小的背包。他放下手中的东西走上台阶，一步一步靠近喃喃自语的那人。贺呈脚步放得很轻，莫关山闭着眼在那晃着脑袋魔怔般背诵，丝毫没有注意到身后多了个人。

“制定股票模拟投资的大致方向，除了要对上市公司做整体的综合评估分析，还要......”

等到念完了，莫小少爷松了一口气，把纸张扣到胸前，脑袋压到椅背，准备小眯一会儿。

“累吗？”

“可累了。”莫关山嘟囔。

忽地觉得不对劲，睁开双眼一回头，被贺呈吓得直往旁边蹿。

“来那么早，吃东西了没有？”贺呈拉住他胳膊，将人制在原地。

莫关山甩了甩手，见挣脱不掉，只能磕磕巴巴地说，“没......没有。”

男人勾着笑，把他从地上拉起来，“吃三明治吗？我放在车上了。”

不待人回答，贺呈就带着他出了门，直直往教学楼后边的停车位去。莫关山觉得这男人真是危险，表面正派，心里却蔫坏蔫坏的，整起人来颇有一套，而且唬得你一愣一愣的，心甘情愿地接受。

坐在车上，莫关山偷偷地看他，嘴里咀嚼着食物越发起劲。男人一只手放在方向盘上，另一只手搁在窗外，表情惬意，甚为享受。整个火腿三明治都落到腹中，莫关山摸了摸自己的肚子，刚想说话就打了一个饱嗝。他臊红了脸，嗫嚅着怎么圆场，却听到了男人愉快的笑声。恼怒之下，莫关山瞪向他，全然忘记坐在驾驶座上的是年长自己几岁的老师。

贺呈笑够了，注视着他的眼睛，那视线扫射过来，让莫关山不由往后一缩。男人就这样看了他一分多钟，在莫关山几乎想要落荒而逃时，缓缓凑近他，两人鼻息交缠，嘴唇离得极近。莫关山无路可退，不敢与他对视，因此低着头环顾四周，试图转移注意力。

但是，这样暧昧的气氛之下，莫关山又怎么可能不被搅乱心扉？踌躇着，后背又落了汗珠，舔了舔干涩的唇，莫关山小心翼翼抬头，“贺老师，我们......唔！”

贺呈抓着他的手腕把人带到怀里，不费吹灰之力就撬开了柔软的两片唇瓣，舌头得以滑进湿润的口腔，舔舐内壁，汲取津液。论力气，莫关山绝对比不过他，男人让他坐在大腿上，一只手圈住他的胳膊，一只手按住他的脑袋。

激烈且陌生的亲吻，让莫关山变成了案板上的鱼。他扭动着身子，想从贺呈身上下来，但那宽厚的舌头的嘴里不断勾缠，攥取了他大部分的氧气，莫关山觉得自己的气力正在被瓦解，他靠在贺呈身上，被亲得两眼发红，溢满泪水。车厢里水声回荡，亲了好一会儿，直到他到达了极限，男人才恋恋不舍地张开嘴，任他喘息。

嘴里残存的气息和热度不断提醒着莫关山他被人强吻了，罪魁祸首此刻仍抱着他，两手搂得极紧，根本没有松开的意思。莫关山双眸水汽未散，回过神来，抬腿就往贺呈身上踢，一脚接着一脚，闷响不断。男人由着他出气，但过不了多久，就又蹭着他的嘴角，舔上水润通红的唇，进行第二次的掠夺。

莫关山抵抗不了多久，理智就消亡了。他的心脏跳得飞快，身体渴求着更强烈的快感。他知道这样子不对，但贺呈对他的吸引力和蛊惑性早已超越一切，从酒店回来到今天，他做过三场春梦，都是被男人压在身下做尽粗暴的事。即使百般不愿承认，但事实也确实如此，莫关山希望得到的，是身上人极致的爱抚。

男人吮吻着他的脖子和耳侧的皮肤，单手握住他的腰，把人压在了座位上。车厢狭窄，莫关山两条腿曲在身侧，昂着头被亲得哼吟不止。牛仔裤里阴茎勃起顶着内裤，搭起了小帐篷，莫关山羞耻着，想把腿放下，但被男人掰得更开，两根火热的东西隔着布料互相磨蹭。

“要不要？”贺呈咬着他的锁骨窝说。

莫关山抱着他的脖子，感到硬邦邦的阴茎被轻轻撞了几下。

他呻吟着，含糊推他，“不行，等会儿，等会儿的讲座。”

“还有半个多小时。”贺呈把他的T恤撩到上边，张嘴含住他浅红色的两粒小巧乳珠。

冰凉的舌头对着微凸的地方舔弄，牙齿咬住圆润的乳头往外拉扯，而后衔在嘴里又吸又嘬。莫关山第一次被人碰那里，喘着气，呜咽着躲闪，“别弄，啊。”

男人抬眸看见他湿漉漉的眼和迷乱的神情，嘴里吸得愈发啧啧有声。莫关山一只脚虚软地蹬向他，被他拉到肩头，揉捏大腿根部，霎时整个人只剩呻吟的份。

“乳头肿了，更好看。”贺呈亲着他的耳廓，对他说道。

莫关山脸皮薄，听不得这些话，伸手捂住他的嘴，“别说了。”

贺呈顺势按住他的手压在自己唇上，舌尖绕着极为敏感的指缝打转，把他的手指舔得湿哒哒的，看起来色情无比。

他拉开莫关山牛仔裤的拉链，看了一眼被精水弄湿的内裤，笑着拉过他的手把自己的裤子拉链也拉开，让他伸进去摸自己鼓囊囊的阴茎。火热的粗壮的茎体在手中弹跳，莫关山被烫得手掌颤了一下。男人看见他羞红的脸庞，低着头含住他的喉结，惹得他仰头发出好听的呻吟，靠着椅背止不住地喘息。

“喜不喜欢？”

男人把自己的阳具释放出来，接着把莫关山内裤往下一拉，也将他秀气粉嫩的玉柱掏出。两根大小不一，长度不一的东西交叠在一块，被男人的大掌包裹住上下撸动。灼热滚烫的阴茎互相摩擦，让莫关山差点尖叫出声，这种别样的刺激感侵蚀着他的身心，让他舒服又快乐。

贺呈颇有技巧地侍弄着，莫关山扭着腰部，只想往他身上蹭，半点思考的能力都没有了。他软软地哼吟了几声，像是刚出生没多久的小奶猫无意地对人撒娇。贺呈两只手都用上，揉搓他晃荡着的软趴趴的囊袋，又对着他耳边呼了口气，问道，“喜不喜欢？”

莫关山泪眼朦胧，傻呆呆地遵循快感回应道，“喜欢。”

男人又问他，“我是谁？”手里的力气逐渐减弱。

莫关山哼了一下，抬高臀部去迎合他，“贺.......贺......贺呈。”

“真乖。”欣慰的，贺呈加快了手中的动作。他含了一下莫关山的唇珠，那甘甜的小嘴就自动张开，舌尖探出，索求男人热烈的亲吻。

“唔...啊...太快了，不行了。”

黏糊的液体从龟头渗出，莫关山搭在贺呈胳膊上的手不自觉收紧，伴随着男人粗野的动作，身体颤抖，面色潮红。

贺呈也快到了极点，他扣住莫关山的腰，把人拉得更近，手并拢旋转着挤压了好几次饱胀的阴茎，又用指甲剐蹭龟头顶端的小孔及底下的凹缝，每一处都照顾妥帖。莫关山受不住刺激，几秒后弓着身子射了出来。湿热的乳白色液体溅洒在贺呈手中，他松开莫关山疲软下来的茎体，一边与他湿吻，一边快速撸动了几十下自己的，终于也跟着喷溅出几股粘稠。

两人趴着喘气，贺呈从座位间的纸巾盒里抽出数张纸巾，把两人的手和茎体擦干净。成团的纸巾扔在座位底下，车厢里散发着浓洌的情欲气息，莫关山闭着眼，脸上红晕未消，满是餮足之意。男人又嘴对嘴亲了他几下，才穿好裤子，把一切收拾整洁。

“还紧张吗？”贺呈抱着他问道。

莫关山迷惑地眨了下眼，忽然间觉得自己身心通畅，好似真的没有那么紧张与害怕了。

男人狐狸般眯起了笑，拍了拍他的背。两人窝在一块儿，不再说话。


End file.
